No Coração da Tempestade Parte2
by Lra fics
Summary: No final da terceira Temporada... O platô fora destruido ou nossos aventureiros conseguiram se salvar? O que terá acontecido após o continua?         Pésima em resumos...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo1

Então de repente tudo ficou escuro no platô, parecia que tudo estava perdido, que nossos aventureiros estavam mortos e o platô destruído. Será que a história iria acabar assim, sem Challenger resolvendo todos os mistérios do platô, sem Verônica revendo sua mãe e ter a resposta de todas as suas perguntas, sem Marguerite saber quem ela era realmente, sem Roxton ter ganhado a sua confiança, sem Finn evitando o trágico futuro do mundo, sem saberem o que aconteceu com Summer e Mallone? Esse seria o fim da história?  
No meio da escuridão surge um grito ensurdecedor que implora:  
_ Verônica, chame Marguerite, ela é a única que pode te ajudar._ o silêncio volta, mas profundo do que antes, quando num sussurro ouvimos.  
_Marguerite!_ e na completa escuridão surgem um ponto de luz.  
_Ora, mas para onde foram os druidas. Não importa, só espero encontrar o Roxton logo, ele não estava em melhores circunstâncias que a minha. Mas que escuridão.  
_ Marguerite é você?_ pergunta Verônica aliviada, ao mesmo tempo preocupada sobre o que Marguerite disse sobre Roxton.  
_ Sim Verônica, sou eu, mas onde estamos?  
_ Eu não sei tudo ficou escuro de repente, ai eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe dizendo que você era à única que podia me ajudar, gritei por você, e aqui estamos_ disse a loira.  
_ É Verônica, mas como eu posso ajudar você?  
_ Eu não sei Marguerite, por favor, pense!  
De repente Marguerite tem uma visão dela e de Verônica de mãos dadas uma com o Trion e a outra com orobus, e da mão das duas surgindo uma luz que acabava com aquela escuridão. Na mesma hora ela tira o orobus de sua bota e o aperta bem forte em sua mão.

_ Verônica tive uma idéia me de sua mão._ com um pouco de dificuldade ela encontra a mão da protetora e no mesmo instante surge à grandiosa luz que acaba com a escuridão e as duas se caiem no chão da casa da arvore.  
_ Será que tudo acabou?_ Verônica pergunta á herdeira enquanto ajudava a herdeira a se levantar.  
Marguerite tem outra visão, nessa ela vê uma mulher de aparentemente 50 anos que trajava a roupa de uma Sacerdotisa, porém não se parecia com nada que Marguerite tivesse visto antes, a roupa era linda da mesma forma que a mulher que a vestia Marguerite tinha certeza de já ter visto esse rosto antes, mas onde? Esse rosto lhe inspirava tanta confiança, logo há ela que nunca confiou totalmente em alguém. Marguerite foi tirada de sua avaliação.  
_ Ouça meu anjo, vocês ainda não salvaram o platô terão que achar os outros e salva-los. Só assim o platô poderá ser realmente salvo. E não se preocupe com a Garota do Futuro, ela já fez o que era necessário para salvar o mundo.  
_ Mas como assim, Zord fugiu com todos os planos e...  
_ Não se preocupe com Zord eu já cuidei dele, agora vocês darão o passo final, salvando o platô cuidaram para que aquele futuro nunca aconteça. Agora vocês têm que correr o tempo é curto.  
A mulher se aproximou de Marguerite e beijou sua testa na mesma hora ela desapareceu e Marguerite percebeu que Verônica a encarava.  
_ O que deu em você Marguerite?  
_ Verônica temos que achar os outros, isso é muito importante para salvar o platô.

_ E como você sabe? Pra mim tudo já tinha acabado._ disse Verônica estranho o que Marguerite lhe dizia.  
_ Ora Verônica intuição.  
_ Então esta bem Marguerite, a sua intuição fez a gente sair daquela escuridão. Então eu confio em você. Mas tem um problema como nós chegaremos até os outros?  
Nessa hora Marguerite teve outra visão e viu ela e Verônica segurando mais uma vez o orobus e o Trion juntas. Sem pesar duas vezes ela pegou a mão de Verônica e pensou no Challenger.  
Bom, podemos disser que elas chegaram bem a tempo, um humano zumbi controlado por maquinas (ou sei lá como se chamava aquilo) estava à prestes a dissecá-lo ainda vivo. Verônica logo foi pra cima do cara, enquanto Marguerite desamarrava Challenger.  
Quando Challenger já tava solto e o cara desacordado mais uma vez Marguerite agarrou o orobus e pegou a mão de Verônica e pensou no seu amando Roxton. E lá estava ele esmurrando a cara do Pierre e em sua volta os outros conquistadores (ou seja qual for o nome) desacordados. Ele deu mais um soco em Pierre, que caiu desmaiado, e só então reparou na presença de todos. Ele saiu correndo na direção de Marguerite, e a abraçou.  
_ Onde você estava? E fiquei louco de preocupação..._ mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase Marguerite o cortou.  
_ Explicações mais tarde meu amor ainda temos que achar a Finn._ e mais uma vez ela pegou a mão de Verônica e pensou na garota do futuro, mas dessa vez eles foram para em seu tempo na casa da árvore.  
_Mas o que aconteceu, onde esta a Finn._ perguntou Verônica angustiada por não saber onde estava sua amiga.

_ Eu acho que posso dar uma explicação, mas antes quero saber o que aconteceu com cada um de vocês hoje, depois q eu e John saímos.  
Verônica contou o sobre o aparecimento, do homem de quem Challenger encontrará o diário, dos símbolos que encontraram em torno da casa da arvore, do fato da casa da arvore ser o centro do platô, de com o Challenger desapareceu, da Finn sumindo também da escuridão total e...  
_ E quando eu pensei que tudo estava perdido, ouvi minha mãe dizendo que eu tinha que te chamar, pois você era a única que podia me ajudar a salvar o platô. E o resto vocês já sabem.  
_ Quando, eu saia para ir ao moinho de vente acabei indo para num futuro onde os seres humanos eram comandados por máquinas, e de disseram que foram as minhas invenções que fizeram esse futuro ser possível._ disse Challenger refletindo, ele criava suas invenções para beneficio dos homens e não para destruí-los.  
_Bom depois que você desapareceu Marguerite, eu acabei ficando sem armas e tive que partir para com socos para cima daqueles conquistadores espanhóis.  
_ Então só falta eu_ Marguerite travou na hora, como ela iria disser aos seus companheiros que agora estava quase certa de que realmente era a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa druida, não Challenger e Verônica iam simplesmente pensar que a confundiram com outra pessoa, só Roxton saberia da verdade, e se ela precisasse de alguém para guardar seus segredos ninguém melhor que ele_ Bom depois que eu desapareci acabei indo, indo parar no meio da floresta e sendo confundida com uma sacerdotisa druida, Morgan, os druidas me capturaram, e diziam que se me matasse a tempestade ia embora, e quando o punhal estava descendo ao meu encontro, eu vim para no meio da escuridão com a Verônica._ e continuou o resto da história.  
Todos ficaram impressionados com o que acabaram de ouvir.  
_ Mas Marguerite você acha que essa mulher disse a verdade sobre a Finn?

_ Não tenho dúvidas. Não sei os motivos, mas confio sem por cento nela.  
_ Bom acho melhor irmos dormir. Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas já está tarde._ disse Challenger.  
Todos foram se deitar menos Marguerite e Roxton.  
_ Como você esta?  
_ Bem se é que se pode dizer isso.  
_Então você realmente é...  
_ Sim, pelo o que eu vi eu realmente sou a reencarnação de Morgan.  
_ Você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que for não é?  
_ É lógico meu cavaleiro de armadura prateada. _ e dizendo isso ela lhe deu um selinho foi dormir.  
Mal sabiam os nossos aventureiros, que aquele dia seria o começo de todas as respostas para suas perguntas. E que o simples fato de estarem vivos era o principal fator para que Zord não conseguisse realizar o seu plano.  
Em algum lugar no futuro, no meio da nova Amazônia:  
Finn acorda e olha a sua volta não sabendo o que aconteceu, ela estava em um quarto cor de rosa cheios de porta retratos, ela não conhecia aquelas pessoas, onde será que estava. Foi então que ela viu uma foto sua pequena com seus pais. Então soube onde ela estava. Sai correndo do quarto desceu as escadas e deu de cara com sua mãe sorrindo para ela, a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em agradecer aos seus amigos, por eles terem salvado o seu futuro, mesmo não sabendo como, mas tinha certeza de que foram eles.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

O dia amanheceu no platô, já fazia algumas semanas que aquela terrível tempestade o atingira. Todos os moradores da casa da árvore estavam em pé, até mesmo Marguerite. Mas isso só havia acontecido graças ao Roxton que a acordou com inúmeros beijos.  
Challenger avisou que precisaria de ajuda no laboratório.  
_ Verônica vai te ajudar. Não é mesmo Vê?_ disse Marguerite tentando se livrar do trabalho.  
_ Tudo bem eu fico para ajudar o Challenger, mas você vai ter que ir caçar com o Roxton.  
_ Por que eu?_ disse Marguerite amargurada.  
_ Ora porque não tem outra pessoa. Mas deixe de reclamar não vai ser tão ruim assim._ disse Roxton amando fato de poder passar um dia a sós com sua amada.  
Verônica já estava ajudando o Challenger no laboratório. A mais nova experiência que Challenger tentava realizar era a criação de um telefone celular no meio da selva, algo parecido com o telefone que Marguerite ganhara de um daqueles turistas que estiveram no platô mais ou menos dois anos atrás. Challenger já estava acabando.  
_Challenger falta muito para acabar ai?_ Verônica adorava Challenger, mas não estava se sentindo bem. Hoje hoje a saudade de sue amado Mallone estava ainda mais apertada no seu coração.  
_ Não minha cara só falta juntar esse fio_ disse segurando um fio azul_ com esse daqui _pegando o vermelho_ estará terminado_ quando ele disse sua ultima palavra juntou os fios e houve uma grande explosão.  
_ Nossa! Challenger você está bem?

_ Oh sim verônica, mas acho melhor você pegar a vassoura para limpar essa bagunça. Enquanto é isso eu vou ver em minhas anotações aonde foi que eu errei?  
Em outro lugar no platô, Marguerite e Roxton já haviam terminado de caçar e estavam agora pegando um pouco de água no lago.  
_Eu não disse que não seria tão ruim assim?_ perguntou Roxton, dando aquele sorriso charmoso que só ele sabia dá.  
_ Esta bem, eu concordo dessa vez você estava certo.  
Ao dizer isso eles avistaram um homem se aproximando.  
_Acho que disse isso cedo de mais!_ disse Marguerite já temendo o que a chegada desse homem poderia significar.  
_Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui?_ perguntou Roxton já erguendo o rifle na direção do homem.  
_ Ora você dois não reconhecem um velho amigo?  
Só então eles reconheceram aquele homem. Era Mallone. Porém estava com a barba para fazer, muito magro e abatido, sem contar que parecia que não tomava banho há dias.  
_Mallone! Que bom que você voltou!_ disse Roxton se alegrando ao ver o velho amigo.  
_ Hein vocês dois não vão me dar um abraço?  
_ Oh vamos sim! Assim que você tomar uma banho_ todos rirem.  
_ Acho que estou um pouco sujo.

Eles rumaram em direção da casa da árvore. Marguerite perguntou o que ele havia feito esse tempo todo, mas ele disse que só contaria na presença de todos.  
Chegando lá Mallone foi direto para o banheiro, enquanto é isso os outros dois foram avisar a Challenger e Verônica.  
_ Challenger, Verônica! Vocês não sabem que acabamos de encontrar!_ disse Marguerite entrando correndo no laboratório.

_ Anda Marguerite fala logo._disse Verônica sem nem um pingo de entusiasmo.  
_ Ora Verônica, cadê sua animação! Ora quem esta tomando banho agora é ninguém mais ninguém menos do que seu namorado!  
_ Meu namorado? De quem você esta falando Marguerite? _ ela agora estava completamente confusa.  
_ Ora do Mallone, de quem mais seria?  
_ O Mallone está aqui?  
_ É Challenger.  
Marguerite e Roxton explicaram como encontraram o Mallone e o estado que este estava. Todos foram para sala pra esperar que Mallone contasse a todos o que ele fez nesse tempo todo e porque voltará nesse estado.  
_ Nossa, mas que banho mais demorado_ Verônica já não se agüentava mais para poder rever seu amado.  
_ Estavam esperando por mim.  
Na mesma hora em que viu Mallone ela correu para abraçá-lo.  
_Que saudades de você Mallone por onde andou esse tempo todo? Você nos deixou muito preocupados.  
Ele largou a Verônica abraçou o Challenger.  
_ Bom meus amigos eu vou responder todas as suas perguntas agora mesmo!_ disse ele se sentando no sofá.

(Narrativa em 1ª pessoa do ponto de vista do Mallone.)  
Bom depois que eu deixei a casa da arvore resolvi ir para o norte para poder encontrar a mim mesmo. Lembrar-me dos homens que eu conheci na guerra me fez ver que eu nunca fiz algo realmente grande. Eu me senti um inútil. Vivendo a vida pelas histórias de outras pessoas e nunca tendo algo realmente importante para dizer sobre mim. Depois de um mês percebi que estava errado. Desde que vim para o platô fiz coisas que eu nunca me imaginei fazendo. Salvei vidas de pessoa, lutei contra todo o tipo de coisa que se pode imaginar e realmente me achei só que ainda não tinha percebido isso.  
Então resolvi voltar para casa da arvore só que acabei sendo capturado por uma tribo chamada Tauêsiã (n/a não liguem inventei na hora), eles me levaram como escravo e fiquei lá até que eles mencionaram uma grande tempestade que estava por vim e acabaria com tudo. Aproveitando que eles estavam distraídos com os preparativos dos sacrifícios que seriam realizados para que a tempestade não os matasse e fugi. No caminho dessa aldeia até a casa da arvore eu encontrei uma senhora de idade andando sozinha pela floresta. Ela me disse que precisava entregar uma espécie de diário para a Protetora, pois nele ela encontraria o porquê de sua existência e a do platô. Eu disse que a ajudaria afinal de contas não podia deixar uma senhora que aparentava ter cerca de 90 anos andando sozinha por ai neh? Mas noite passada ela acabou morrendo e pediu para eu entregar esse diário para a protetora junto com um bilhete.  
(Fim da narrativa em primeira pessoa no ponto de vista do Mallone)  
Todos o encaravam, sem saber o que dizer, afinal de contas a protetora do platô se encontrava ali no meio deles, como explicar toda a história para ele.  
_ Mallone. Tenho uma ótima noticia para te dar._ disse Marguerite ao perceber que ninguém mais tinha coragem de falar.

_ O que Marguerite? Você e o Roxton estão juntos finalmente?_ perguntou Mallone tirando saro da cara da herdeira.  
_ Não seu imbecil! A protetora do platô está aqui nesta sala! A Verônica é a protetora.  
_Isso é verdade Verônica?  
_ É sim Mallone enquanto eu estava fora acabei descobrindo isso. Eu sou protetora do platô e minha mãe foi antes de mim. Meu pai morreu para defender nós duas. E agora minha mãe está num lugar chamado Avalon.  
_ Nossa Verônica você descobriu tudo isso enquanto eu estava fora?  
_ É Mallone e ainda tem muito mais!_ disse Marguerite sarcasticamente.  
_ Como assim?  
_ Enquanto você estava fora nós viajamos para o futuro, descobrimos que tudo foi destruído na terceira guerra mundial, por um tal de Zord que lançou várias bombas pelo mundo acabando com tudo, e tempos depois descobrimos que ele era um demô futuro os humanos eram capturados para trabalhos forçados em locais de extração de petróleo. Conhecemos Finn uma garota do futuro que voltou com a gente para o nosso tempo! Fomos a Verônica e eu que paramos a tempestade! A Finn voltou para o futuro. Eu tive uma visão de uma mulher que me disse aquele futuro que vimos na existia mais porque ele já tinha cuidado de Zord.  
_ Garota do futuro? A Marguerite está brincando, não é?  
_ Não meu caro o que ela acaba de te dizer é a pura verdade  
_ Nossa me expliquem essa história direito?  
_ Mallone que tal que explicarmos mais tarde. E que se você não se importa eu gostaria de ver esse tal diário que essa mulher queria entregar para mim.

_ Oh sim Verônica me desculpe. Acabei esquecendo. Mas aqui esta.  
Mallone entregou o diário a Verônica, e esta tentou abrir, mas não conseguiu.  
_ Estranho eu não consigo abrir.  
_ Ora Verônica. Não consegue abrir um simples diário?_ perguntou Marguerite arrancando o diário da mão da protetora e tentando abrir, mas sem sucesso.  
Todos os morados da casa da arvore tentaram inúmeras vezes abrir o bendito diário, mas todas as tentativas não surtiram efeito.  
_ Espere Mallone você não disse que a senhora também mandou você me entregar um bilhete?  
_ Bem lembrado Vê. Nele deve ter algo escrito sobre como abrir o diário.  
Mallone na mesma hora pegou o bilhete de seu bolso e entregou a Verônica para que esta pudesse ler.  
(Bilhete)  
Cara protetora, no diário que agora deve estar sendo entregue em suas mãos, você encontrará a resposta de muitas de suas pergunta e também de como ajudar as pessoas a sua volta.  
Porém existe um pequeno sacrifício para que você possa ler os segredos aqui escritos. Vocês e as pessoas que estão te acompanhando nesse exato momento terão que revelar todos os seus segredos. Só assim você conseguirá abrir o diário.  
Desejo-te tudo de bom,  
De sua mensageira  
PS: para contar os segredos para o diário é só dizer "aqui estou eu"  
(fim do bilhete)  
_ Nossa vocês estão prontos?  
_ Eu calma ai Verônica o que te faz pensar que eu vou revelar todos os meus segredos?_ pergunta Marguerite extremamente irritada.

_ Mas Marguerite eu preciso saber o que está escrito aqui. Isso é muito importante para mim.  
_ Verônica entenda você esta pedindo um pouco de mais de nós. Tente entender todos nós temos segredos e pra alguns é mais difícil contá-los do que para outro. Façamos o seguinte. Vamos jantar e amanhã nós vemos isso. Assim teremos tempo para pensar está bem?_ disse Roxton tentando dar um pouco de tempo a Marguerite. Ele sabia como isso ia ser difícil para ela.  
_ Então está bem Roxton. Esperaremos até amanhã. E agora quem está como fome?  
Todos acompanharam Verônica para a cozinha. Eles jantaram em silêncio e logo em seguida fora dormir. Isso é modo de falar nenhum dos moradores da casa da arvore conseguiram dormir, estavam pensando como seria o dia seguinte. E este logo surgiu.  
Todos estão de pé bem cedo, tomando café da manhã, porém eles não haviam trocado uma única palavra entre si. Até que Verônica resolveu quebrar o gelo.  
_ E ai vocês topam ou não?  
_ Bom Verônica eu faço tudo o que for preciso para te ajudar._ disse Mallone com a cara mais linda de bobo apaixonado.  
_ Eu também estou dentro minha cara. Quem sabe o que esta dentro do diário não me ajuda a desvendar os mistérios do platô?  
_ Eu também verônica.  
Agora todos encaravam a Marguerite. Temendo a sua resposta.  
_ Verônica eu topo com umas condições. Não importa o que virmos não mudaremos o jeito de nos comportamos uns com os outros e ninguém poderá julgar ninguém. Além de que a ordem para revelar os segredos aos diários seja feita por sorteio.  
Todos concordaram com as cabeças. E logo em seguida fizeram o sorteio. A ordem ficou a seguinte: Verônica, Challenger, Roxton, Mallone e Marguerite.

_ Então ta. Lá vou eu_ disse Verônica se dirigindo até o diário _ aqui estou eu.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3  
Na mesma hora que a Verônica disse isso uma luz enorme saiu de dentro do diário.  
_ Ora, ora vejo que a primeira que me entregará seus segredos será a protetora!_ a voz que saída do diário era muito angelical._ Bem vejamos quais são seus principais segredos!  
Nessa hora saiu do diário uma imagem que mostrava todos eles conversando na sala. Marguerite contava histórias sobre Londres. E Verônica lançava a ela um olhar estranho.  
_ Ora você sente inveja por essa mulher,não é mesmo? Ela tem cultura e estudos que você não teve oportunidade de ter aqui. Ela conhece um mundo que você desconhece e queria fazer parte. Mas mesmo negando isso pra si mesma, você tem uma imensa admiração por ela.  
_ Vejamos o que mais... Você já desejou algo que ela possui.  
Mas uma imagem sai do diário. Desta vez vemos a Verônica tendo um sonho dela e do Roxton juntos. Estava bem claro que ela havia tido esse sonho logo que eles se conheceram, pois nosso lorde estava com os cabelos compridos. Nesse sonho ela e o Roxton estavam se beijando ferozmente. Nele ela fazia juras de amor a ele.  
Outra imagem surge lodo em cima da outra. Essa mostra o pensamentos de Verônica que observa Roxton e Marguerite juntos. "Se ela pensa que vai tirá-lo de mim está muito enganada."  
_ Esse sentimentos que você possuía por esse homem, não durara mais de uma semana, logo você percebeu que ele era mais como um irmão para você do que um amante. E acabou tendo interesse por outra pessoa, que esta até hoje em seu coração._disse a voz misteriosa do diário. _ Além desses vocês só possui segredos de menina, bobos a meu ver!  
E de repente, a luz se apagou e a voz sumiu. Verônica sentia que todos a encaravam, mas não tinha coragem de olhar pra eles. E Marguerite? O que será que ela pensava dessa sua inveja por ela e seu interesse por Roxton?

_ Bom acho que agora é a minha vez_ e lá foi o Challenger em direção do diário_ aqui estou eu.  
_Bem vejamos quem temos agora? Oh sim, o grande cientista. Hum você já julgou alguém que cometeu o mesmo erro que você não é?  
Agora todos eles viam uma imagem do Challenger diante do Chan (ou sei lá como se escreve).  
Ele o pedia para contrabandear algo para utilizar em uma de suas invenções. Chan concordou com a condição de Challenger inventar um novo tipo de arma para ele e seus capangas. E assim Challenger fez, ele fez um composto de elementos químicos, que ao entrara em contato com o ar grava uma grande explosão que jamais fora vista até então.  
_Para um homem que se julga tão justo isso não é nada bom. Sabe quantas vidas de inocentes o Chan tirou graças a você? Oh e nem tende dizer, que foi para salvar a vida de milhões de pessoas, com uma grandiosa invenção para impedi-las de ficarem doentes, invenção essa, que fracassou. Meu caro cientista nem sempre os fins justificam os meios. Mas uma coisa é certa, todos nós temos erros e temos que aprender com eles. E você meu bom homem sabe essa lição de co.  
_ Um você também sabe que não deu devido valor a sua mulher, e sempre se questiona do porque ela suportou tudo isso, não é mesmo? Mas não se preocupe, eu posso te responder . Ela sempre te amou. Foi isso que a fez ficar no seu lado, e é isso que a faz ficar esperando por você todo esse tempo em Londres. Agora deixe o próximo vir você, já me deu o que eu queria._ E mais uma vez o diário se calou.  
Todos ficaram surpresos com a revelação da negociação que houve entre Challenger e Chan. Mas Roxton quebrou a tensão indo para frente do diário.  
_Aqui estou eu_ disse o nosso belo, lindo e maravilhoso caçador.

_ Ora, se não é o caçador com o coração mais puro que existe nesse mundo_ disse a voz do diário com uma imensa alegria._ Um homem forte, que possui como único segredo uma decisão tomada num momento de fraqueza. Com a morte do seu irmão e logo em seguida a morte de seu pai, você se sentiu culpado por pensando estar destruindo a sua família, mesmo a sua mãe lhe negando isso. Então você se sentiu um homem inútil, sem mais ter o porquê lutar. O verdadeiro motivo que você veio para essa expedição foi para se matar. Mas aqui você redescobriu a vida. E tenho algo muito importante para te dizer, sua mãe nunca te culpou por nada, ela te ama mais que tudo em sua vida, e mesmo não sabendo onde você esta agora, ela tem a certeza de que o corajoso menino dela esta bem, e procurando uma maneira de voltar para ela. Agora você pode ir.  
Roxton se pôs a chorar, saber que sua mãe realmente não o culpava significava muito para ele. Marguerite o abraçou consolando, enquanto o Mallone se dirigia ao diário. Ele hesitou um bom pouco, mas finalmente disse "aqui estou".  
_ Ora você é uma menino de bom coração, cometeu alguns erros, por seguir a cabeça dos outros e se arrepende muito disso.  
Do diário surgiu uma imagem de Malone dando grandes amassos numa coroa.  
_ E ai meu amor como vai a faculdade?_ disse a mulher.  
_ Bem meu amor, e obrigado por emprestar o dinheiro para paga-la._ e depois a imagem desapareceu.

_Você foi induzido a enganar essa mulher por seus amigos de faculdade para assim não ter que trabalhar para paga-la. Você se arrepende de ter feito isso. Não é de sua natureza enganar ninguém. Você é um jovem sonhador ansioso para ganhar o mundo. Porém essa ansiedade já lhe trouxe problemas. Lembra numa matéria em que você caiu em cima de um homem que estava sendo acusado de assassinato, foi condenado e acabou morrendo no terceiro mês em uma rebelião. E no mês seguinte todos descobrirão que ele era inocente e você teve que ouvir do juiz que ele só o condenou, graças ao incentivo de suas matérias. Você é uma boa pessoa que quase não tem segredos além desses que você pensa que se os outros souberam vão ter ódio de você, porém você esta enganado, isso não vai mudar em nada o que eles sentem por você. E então que venha o próximo.  
Mallone se afastou do diário de cabeça baixa. Marguerite largou o Roxton foi para frente do diário e disse:  
_Seja o que tiver de ser. Aqui estou eu._ disse Marguerite quase num sussurro.  
_ Ora, ora, ora. Olha quem temos aqui! A rainha dos segredos! A sua vida em si é o seu maior segredo então vamos revelá-la.  
Na hora saiu uma imagem, mas logo ela se apagou.  
_ Nunca vi algo assim. Parte de sua memória foi apaga e modificada. Bom vou mostrar o que eu sei que é verdade, se depois conseguir desvendar algo dessa sua memória modificada te mostrarei.  
E agora sim finalmente a imagem surgiu.

Lá estava a versão pequena de Marguerite apanhando de uma menina que parecia ter o dobro de seu tamanho, em sua volta outras meninas gritavam incentivando a briga. Marguerite era a que leva a pior. Foi quando chegou a madre superiora e a menina parou de bater em Marguerite. A madre olhou para ela e deu uma bela de uma bofetada em seu pequeno rosto. E disse para a outra menina não sujar mais sua mão batendo em um lixo como Marguerite.  
- Você sempre odiou aquele orfanato, pois todos eram contra você. O seu maior sonho era ser adotada, e esse sonho mais tarde se tornou o seu pior pesadelo.  
Lá estava Marguerite andando no meio da rua à noite, sua mãe adotiva a tratava como uma empregada, e nessa noite acordará a menina para que fosse buscar uma encomenda na casa de uma pessoa. Ela já tinha pegado a encomenda, já se passa das onze. As ruas estavam desertas e ela extremamente assustada, ela tinha apenas 16 anos e não estava acostumada a andar sozinha pelas ruas a essa hora da noite. Foi ai que ela ouviu aquela voz medonha.  
_ Olha que menininha mais linda! Quem será que deixou uma princesinha tão linda sair por ai andando sozinha há essa hora.  
Marguerite olhou para traz assustada e viu que estava sendo seguida por três homens que estavam bêbados. Ela largou a encomenda e saiu correndo com os homens logo em seguida, ela estava quase chegando em casa, faltava apenas uma rua, foi quando ela tropeçou e caiu. Nesse pequeno deslize eles a pegaram.  
_ Ora princesinha, tentando fugir do titio_ disse o mais alto deles dando um tapa no rosto de Marguerite.  
A cena foi cortada, e agora vimos Marguerite indo chegando em casa toda suja, machucada com o vestido rasgado.  
Nessa hora na casa da arvore Roxton da um murro extremamente forte na mesa, e abraça Marguerite que estava aos soluços.

_ Após tudo que aconteceu chegar em casa e ser expulsa, não foi nada fácil pra você. Ficar grávida depois do ocorrido muito menos, mas você queria essa criança, você sabia que ela não tinha culpa de nada, uma atitude muito nobre de sua parte. Foi muito doloroso para você perde-la._ disse a voz do diário com um sincero pesar_ Sinto muito, mas temos que continuar.

Agora todos viam Marguerite vestida de faxineira, traduzindo um texto para um senhor de idade.  
_Nossa será que eu posso saber o que uma menina tão inteligente como você esta fazendo aqui trabalhão de faxineira?  
_ Não consegui emprego melhor, pois não sei me postar como uma dama da sociedade.  
_ Bom se você quiser que isso mude, esteja nesse endereço amanhã as dez está bem?_disse ele entregando um cartão a Marguerite.

Mas uma vez a cena foi cortada, passando para uma em que Marguerite estava em frente á uma luxuosa casa.  
_ Esse homem te ajudou muito não foi Marguerite? Ele sempre a tratou como uma filha, te deu educação, te ensinou sobre a vida, e quando veio a falecer não se esqueceu de você e te deixou toda a sua herança e seu nome. Tudo poderia ter sido perfeito se não fosse por anos mais tarde você se apaixonar por Arnold, além dele te trair, maltratar, humilhar. Ele fez com que você perdesse mais um bebe, e acabasse ficando estéril. A partir desse dia você jurou que nunca mais iria se apaixonar, se deixar enganar. A partir desse dia você se tornou a Marguerite Krux que todos aqui nessa sala conheceram. Porém você não cumpriu com esse juramento que fez a você si própria e acabou se apaixonado de novo, sendo que dessa vez por um homem diferente de Arnold, um homem que a ama e que daria a sua vida por você._ a vos do diário se calou por um momento _Marguerite nesse pequeno tempo que mostrei sua vida que é o seu maior segredo, consegui ver um parte dela que você não se lembra.

E dessa vez do diário surgiu à imagem de uma mulher que tinha os cabelos cacheados e ruivos, os mesmos olhos tempestuosos de Marguerite, os mesmo nariz. Era impossível negar a semelhança entre elas. Esta mulher estava em um quarto muito luxuoso, ela olhava para a janela fixamente, até que sua concentração foi quebrada pela aparição de uma menininha de cabelos cacheados e castanho escuro, com os olhos tempestuosos. Era Marguerite sem duvida.  
_Mamãe o papai vai demorar a chegar?_ perguntou a menininha levantando os braços pedindo colo.  
_Vai sim meu amor._ disse a mulher a pegando no colo _ Mas pense pelo lado bom você vai poder dormir com a mamãe.  
A imagem ficou borrada do nada e quando ela voltou a ficar nítida a mulher e Marguerite estavam correndo no meio da floresta.  
_ Meu anjo me escuta, corre até a casa da tia Liza e a chame para mim.  
_ Mas mamãe e a senhora?  
_ Não se preocupe comigo meio anjo. Mas prometa que vai correr o mais rápido que puder e não vai voltar atrás pela mamãe?

_ Mas...

_ Sem mas Marguerite... Apenas me prometa.  
_ Esta bem._ disse ela saindo correndo.  
No meio do caminho ela escutou um grito de sua mãe, que se seguiram de outros, então ela se esqueceu de tudo o que sua mãe recomendou e voltou. Quando ela finalmente encontrou sua mãe ela estava de joelhos e um homem espancava seu rosto.  
_ Onde está a menina?_ gritou ele.

_ Nem que você me mate eu vou dizer onde esta minha filha.  
_ Bem se é assim que você quer?_ ele pegou a arma de um de seus capangas e quando ia atira...  
_ Não. Eu estou aqui._ Marguerite saiu de trás das arvores._ Você pode me levar, mas deixa a minha mãe em paz.  
Antes que a mãe de Marguerite pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o homem bate com a arma em seu rosto o que a fez desmaiar. E logo em seguida ele pegou Marguerite.

_ Não sei o que isso significa para você. Até onde eu pude ver você achava que tinha sido abandonada num orfanato quando tinha apenas alguns meses e nessas lembranças parece que você ter cinco. Bom eu sei que isso foi muito difícil para todos vocês, mas era necessário. Quando vocês quiserem saber o que eu tenho a dizer e só falar revele-se._ e o diário se calou.  
Todos os moradores da casa da arvores estavam muito abalados com tudo o que eles viram. Eles almoçaram e permaneceram em silêncio até Roxton se cansar.  
_ Não podemos julgar não é mesmo? Foi uma das condições que Marguerite nós impôs não foi? Então o que é que esta acontecendo aqui!

_ Bom meu velho acho que estamos em choque depois de tudo o que ouvimos._disse Challenger de cabeça baixa.  
_ Ora Challenger se você esta assim por termos descobrimos o sobre sua negociação com o Chan, acho que todos aqui entendemos que foi para um bom motivo, e que você se arrepende disso. Nós não vamos deixar de admirar e você e te respeitar. Como o próprio diário disse todos nós cometemos erros e você aprendeu com o seu.  
_ É verdade Challenger. Eu sei bem do que Chan é capaz de você e não julgo o que você fez._ disse Marguerite _ E Verônica. Eu juro não te matar pelo o que o diário disse.  
Verônica deu um risinho meio sem graça.  
_ E Ned eu acho que isso também se encaixa pra você também.  
Ao ouvir isso Ned se animou um pouco.  
_Roxton o que o diário quis dizer com "você redescobriu a vida"?

_ Simples meu caro Mallone. Eu achei por quem lutar_ e dizendo isso abraçou Marguerite._ Agora todos nós entendemos o porquê de tantos segredos, mas tenha certeza que isso não muda nada o que sentimos por você, apenas nos ajuda a te entender melhor.  
Marguerite o beijou no rosto.  
_ Bom que tal, estamos todos entendidos. Vamos para a sala para descobrimos o que aquele bendito diário esconde ehn?  
Todos se dirigiram para a sala. E Verônica por sua vez pegou o diário em sua mão e..  
_Revela-se.  
Na mesma hora que disse isso o diário começou a contar e mostrar uma história:

Há muitos anos a trás, vários povos estavam sendo completamente extintos, e numa maneira desesperada de resolver essa situação, eles resolveram realizar uma reunião para com os lideres de todos os povos, de todas as culturas para encontrar um meio para que eles nunca fossem esquecidos.  
No meio da reunião uma jovem sacerdotisa druida deu como solução, a criação de um lugar onde todos os povos poderiam viver em paz entre si. E não importasse as modificações que o mundo exterior passasse, esse local não seria afetado e os costumes e tradições desses povos nunca seriam alterados. Todos os líderes concordaram com isso. E decidiram que essa jovem sacerdotisa e seus descendentes seriam responsáveis por governar esse local, e duas pessoas de sua extrema confiança seriam responsáveis por sua segurança e a do platô, as protetoras, e a outra seria uma conselheira, e que se algo a acontece essa conselheira iria assumir o poder até que o próximo membro na sucessão pudesse assumir. Tudo ocorreu bem por alguns anos até que alguns povos começaram a pensar do porque serem governados ao invés de governar? Algumas batalhas foram traçadas com o passar do tempo, alguns druidas, por exemplo, se viraram contra a sacerdotisa que governava a todos aqui no platô e declararam guerra a todos os seus descendentes. Para proteger a todos Ela criou dois medalhões, o Trion para a protetora e o orobus para si própria. Outra medida que ela adotou para a proteção das pessoas a sua volta foi que a conselheira teria sua identidade mantida em segredo só ela e a protetora saberiam quem era essa pessoa. E assim foi por milhares de anos, com o tempo as sacerdotisas passaram a ter uma vida dupla morando dentro e fora do platô sem é claro trazer nenhum risco a este. Tudo estava tranqüilo até que uma nova geração dos druidas começou a planejar a queda do platô. Eles conseguiram matar uma das sacerdotisas, e a que agora deveria estar no poder desapareceu.

E é essa a sua missão Protetora. Você deve encontrá-la, achar a antiga conselheira para que essa possa treiná-la e fazer com que a sacerdotisa que esta hoje em dia numa espécie de coma volte ao normal.

E mais uma vez o diário se calou. Todos ficaram calados. Challenger tinha certeza que não poderia contar nada sobre o platô. Mallone já estava pensando em como transformar suas anotações em ficção científica. E Roxton, Marguerite e Verônica pensavam a mesma coisa. Eles já tinham encontrado a sacerdotisa.  
_ Marguerite, você sabe que você é a sacerdotisa não é mesmo?  
_ Sim Vê eu acabei percebendo. O que eu não entendo é o que aconteceu naquela noite e o porquê eu não me lembro de nada.  
_ Não se preocupe nós vamos ajudar você e a Verônica a acharem as respostas. E eu sempre estarei no seu lado._ essa ultima parte Roxton disse sussurrando no ouvido da Marguerite. 

Próximos capítulos...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4  
Uma semana havia se passado após a volta do Mallone. Todos os moradores da casa já tinham acordado e estavam fazendo as suas tarefas. Ned e Verônica tinham indo até a aldeia Zanga em busca de informações sobre a tal conselheira e onde poderia encontrar a mãe de Marguerite. Roxton e Marguerite já estavam há dois dias fora caçando. E Challenger nem precisamos falar que estava em seu laboratório.  
No meio da floresta Roxton e Marguerite desfaziam o acampamento, ou melhor, dizendo, Roxton desfazia e Marguerite ficava olhando.

_ Marguerite como você esta lidando com tudo isso? Bom, agora você sabe que a sua mãe sempre te amou. Você esta mais perto de saber quem você realmente.  
_ É muita coisa para uma pessoa agüentar e até que eu estou me saindo bem.  
_ Que bom. E você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, não sabe?  
_ Não, imagina? Você nunca me disse isso antes.  
Roxton riu e se aproximou mais da herdeira a enlaçando pela cintura.  
_ Eu não quero te botar pressão, mas será que podemos conversar sobre nós?  
_ E o que você quer dizer com esse nós?  
_ Ora Marguerite, eu estou falando do nosso relacionamento, ou melhor, na falta de um.  
_ Lord Roxton o quer você que de mim?  
_ Simplesmente você_ e dizendo isso a beijou.  
O beijo aos poucos foi se tornando mais intenso, cheio de paixão e desejo. Até que foi interrompido por Marguerite que necessitava urgentemente de ar.  
_ E então Marguerite qual é sua resposta?  
_ Bom, a minha resposta? Bem você me aceita como sua namorada?  
_Mas é claro_ respondeu ele a beijando novamente e a tirando do chão.  
Na aldeia Zanga, Ned e Verônica já estavam voltando para casa da arvore. Eles estavam muito desanimados por não terem conseguido descobrir nada sobre a conselheira e a mãe de Marguerite. Só faltavam uns dez minutos e logo estaria na casa da arvore quando eles ouviram um grito.  
Saíram correndo para prestarem socorro e quando chegaram lá avistaram cinco raptors e uma mulher que trajava roupas muito parecidas com as de Marguerite. Aparentava ter certa de cinqüenta anos. E lembra muito alguém.  
_ A senhora esta bem?_ pergunto verônica se aproximando dela.  
_ Oh sim minha filha e obrigada por se preocupar. Mas que modos são esses não é mesmo. Vocês vêem aqui para salva minha vida e eu nem para me apresentar, não é? Bom eu sou Lady Elisabeth Roxton.

_ Não acredito! A senhora é a mãe do Roxton?_ perguntou Mallone praticamente eufórico.  
_ Ora vocês conhecem o meu filho?  
_ Sim eu vim com ele na expedição. Bom eu sou Edward Mallone e essa é a Verônica, ela nasceu aqui no platô e nos acolheu em sua casa.  
_ Bom, muito obrigado por dar abrigo ao meu filho.  
_ Como a senhora chegou aqui?  
_ Bom faz quatros anos que ele desapareceu e em Londres, estavam cancelando as buscas. Então eu resolvi fazer uma expedição por conta própria para localizá-lo, sendo que minha expedição foi atacada por um T-rex, e só restei eu. Mas onde ele esta?  
_ Bom ele saiu para caçar. Já deve estar chegando. Bom, vou levar a senhora para a casa assim você pode descansar um pouco.  
E assim eles fizeram e rumaram para a casa da arvore.  
Na floresta Marguerite e Roxton eram só caricias.  
_ Roxton podemos parar para descansar um pouco?  
_ É lógico meu amor.  
Eles param Marguerite se encostou a uma arvore bebendo um pouco de água.  
_ John essa noite você sonhou com a sua mãe, não foi?  
_ Como você sabe?  
_ Você acabou falando dormindo. O que houve? Sabe você também pode contar comigo para o que precisar_ disse ela se aproximando dele.  
_ Bom é que depois do que o diário disse, me deu uma imensa vontade de a ver novamente. Ás vezes tenho medo de nunca mais estar com ela.

_ Vocês eram muito próximos?  
_ Bom a minha mira eu puxei dela. Ela sempre fez tudo pra me deixar alegre. Bem como você sabe o Willian era o herdeiro ao titulo. Por isso meu pai sempre deu um pouco mais de atenção para ele do que para mim. Minha mãe sempre achou isso errado e quando eles estavam juntos ela sempre fez o possível para me distrair. Contando-me historias de caçadores piratas e muitas outras coisa. Eu meio, que após a morte do Willian sempre me senti culpado por tirar dela duas das pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo.  
_Roxton não precisa se preocupar tenho a certeza de que você vai a ver antes do que espera. Mas agora vamos, senão vai acabar escurecendo e nós não teremos chegado à casa da arvore.  
Na casa da arvore...  
_ Challenger você não vai acreditar quem nós encontramos no meio da floresta?_ disse Mallone entrando histérico em seu laboratório.  
_ Quem?  
_ Ora homem suba e vamos ver.  
Chegando lá em cima ele foi apresentado a mãe de Roxton e essa ficou a tarde toda contando historias de quando o seu filho quando era pequeno. Até que de repente eles ouviram o barulho do elevador.  
Quando Lady Roxton viu seu filho e Marguerite, ela saiu correndo em direção do elevador e surpreendeu a todos abraçando Marguerite ao invés de Roxton.

_ Mãe o que a senhora está fazendo aqui? E de onde você conhece a Marguerite?  
Lady Roxton ainda não havia soltado Marguerite e parecia que ia demorar um bom tempo para fazer isso.  
_ Bom John eu vim atrás de você ora essa de quem mais? E a Marguerite eu a vi quando era muito pequena. Antes de ela ser seqüestrada.  
Agora finalmente ela a soltou e os dois puderam sair do elevador.  
_ Como à senhora sabe que eu fui seqüestrada?  
_ Eu sou a melhor amiga de sua mãe desde quando tínhamos 7 anos.  
_ Se a senhora realmente conheceu a minha mãe então me de uma prova.  
Lady Roxton levantou as mãos para o céu, pronunciou umas palavras que ninguém entendeu. E de repente surgiu uma imagem da mãe de Marguerite com aparentemente 16 anos e outra jovem, que pelo visto era lady Roxton elas estavam de mãos dadas. E no fundo havia uma voz:  
_ Você jura que de hoje em diante os segredos delas serão os seus, as pessoas que ela ama serão as pessoas que você ama, as pessoas que ela odeia serão as pessoas que ela odeia e que você sempre protegerá seus descendentes?  
_ Sim, eu juro_ respondeu lady Roxton.  
A mãe de Marguerite pegou uma faca cortou sua própria mão e a entregou a lady Roxton que fez a mesma cosa e então elas uniram suas mão fazendo então um pacto de sangue.

E depois a imagem sumiu.  
_ Bom isso realmente prova que vocês eram muito amigas. Mas eu não entendi o porquê do pacto de sangue.  
_ Bom minha menina o que você sabe de sua mãe e sobre a mãe da Verônica?_ mas uma vez Elizabeth surpreendeu a todos. Como será que ela sabia da ligação entre a mãe de Marguerite e de Verônica.  
_ Bem eu sei que a mãe da Verônica é a protetora do platô e a minha é a sacerdotisa que o governa.  
_ Isso mesmo e você sabe o que é a conselheira?  
_ Sim, mas não sabemos quem ela é. E precisamos encontrá-la.  
_ Não se preocupa em procurá-la. Ela esta bem diante de você.  
Todos ficaram surpresos com a revelação. Mas nada se comparava a reação de Roxton. Ele estava perplexo. Por que ela nunca contara nada disso para ele?  
_ Porque a senhora nunca me disse nada sobre isso?_ Roxton estava indignado. Começava a ficar com raiva. Como ela pode esconder algo tão grandioso dele a vida toda.  
_ Ora meu bem, quando Marguerite foi seqüestrada, eu tive que apagar a sua memória. Ficamos seguindo pista por anos até descobrirmos que quem a havia seqüestrado era alguém do futuro. Alguém que quis mudar o seu destino. Mas nunca descobrimos quem e por que. Eu tinha posto na minha cabeça contar a você e a seu irmão quando vocês fossem maiores, mas seria muito ariscado para vocês.  
_ Espera ai a senhora esta me dizendo que eu tive a memória pagada? Que eu conhecia Marguerite quando era pequena? Que a senhora sempre soube da existência do platô? O meu pai sabia de tudo isso?  
_ Calma meu filho eu vou explicar para todos vocês. Se sente, por favor.

_ Bem tudo começou...  
(Narrativa em primeira pessoa do ponto de vista de Elizabeth)  
Eu tinha dezessete anos na primeira vez que vim para o platô, com a minha mãe que também foi uma conselheira. Eu havia acabado de perder o meu pai e minha mãe estava achando a vida em Londres muito monótona e cansativa.  
Foi nesse mesmo dia que eu conhecia sua mãe Marguerite. O seu nome era Helena. Sua avó deu esse para ela por causa de sua beleza, que podia ser comparada a beleza de Helena de tróia. Bom logo que eu conheci sua mãe nos tornamos grandes amigas, na época ela tinha apenas 7 anos e era para mim como uma irmã caçula. E eu fui o seu suporte nas maiores perdas delas. Primeiro quando ela tinha oito anos, com a morte de seu pai. O seu avô Marguerite era o líder dos avatares e acabou morrendo em um confronto com uma tribo de canibais. Logo depois disso a sua avó resolveu mudar o castelo de lugar. Indo morar no castelo onde ela deixava à protetora morar e eu conheci Abigail nessa altura tinha a mesma idade que eu. E logo em seguida a mudança a sua avó morreu e minha mãe ficou com a guarda de Helena.  
Alguns anos se passaram, e minha amizade com a sua mãe se intensificaram mais ainda. Eu já tinha o Willian que nessa época já estava com oito anos e o Roxton com dois. Sua mãe era louca pelo Roxton. Ela dizia que dava todas as suas jóias por ele.  
Meu marido sempre soube da existência do platô e de todo o resto.  
Helena tinha, a mania de viajar pelo tempo. Ela era apaixonada pela história e achava muito interessante conhecê-la de perto. Numa dessas viagens ela conheceu seu pai. Príncipe Richard II. Ele tinha vinte anos na época e ela apenas dezesseis, porém os dois se apaixonaram e logo que sua mãe completou dezoito eles se casaram e logo em seguida ela já estava grávida de você. Ela tinha você como o tesouro mais preciso dela. Nessa época se dividia entre Londres, o platô e o século XVIII ao qual seu pai pertencia.

E ele sempre a admirou muito. Richard teve que enfrentar a pressão de seus conselheiros de arranjar uma amante já que sua mãe não tinha lhe dado um filho homem. Mas ele se recusou dizendo que o trono era seu. Você era tratada como uma princesinha nos três reinos em que vivia. Quando você conheceu o Roxton apesar dele ser cinco anos mais velhos que você te seguia para todos os lados. E sua mãe me disse que no futuro vocês dois acabariam se apaixonando. Ele seria o seu protetor. Sabe o protetor só é fornecido a sacerdotisas que possuem grande poder. E quando ela me disse que você era a reencarnação de Morringhan, a sacerdotisa mais poderosa que já existiu, ela disse que você precisaria de alguém mais forte do que todos os avatares juntos. E essa pessoa seria o Roxton. Ela me disse que seu pai iria renunciar ao trono e vir morar de uma vez nesse tempo para que você não tivesse que viver uma vida dupla. E na noite em que ele fez isso você desapareceu.  
Quando ele chegou a sua casa estava toda revirada, e sua mãe nem você estavam lá. Ele ficou angustiado. E resolveu procurar vocês por conta própria, ele encontrou sua mãe inconsciente no chão da floresta e depois chamou a policia, os avatares, contratou detetives particulares, mas nunca conseguiu te encontrar. E ainda para completar sua mãe entrou numa espécie de coma. Ele viveu todos esses anos entre as investigações onde poderia te encontrar em Londres e aqui no platô cuidando de sua mãe e governando por ela.  
Ele ainda tem esperanças dela acordar e de te encontrar. Sabe o porquê seu nome é Marguerite?  
(Fim da narrativa do ponto de vista de Elizabeth)

_ Não_ respondeu ela entre soluços_ E eu também não sei quantos anos tenho e nem qual é o dia do eu aniversário._ ao dizer isso ela pôs se a chorar mais ainda e foi consolada por Roxton.  
_ Seu nome é Marguerite, pois significa margarida, que era a flor que seu pai mais dava para a sua mãe quando ela estava grávida, e que logo depois passou a ser o presente favorito de sua mãe. Como depois que você nasceu o melhor presente que ela ganhou de seu pai era você ela lhe deu esse nome. Ah você tem 30 anos, e seu aniversário é no dia 26 de outubro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Fazia cerca de um mês que a mãe do Roxton havia chegado. E logo no primeiro dia ela já começou com o treinamento de Marguerite. Ela explicou a todos que a única forma deles saírem do platô era com a criação de um portal. E como a única pessoa que podia fazer isso era a Marguerite. E ela estava no começo do treinamento ai demorar um pouco. Mas Marguerite nem se importava com isso. É isso mesmo gente, a Marguerite não estava se importando se ia sair ou não do platô. E sabe por quê? É que desde a chegada de Lady Roxton, ela não parava de ser paparicada. Além de que toda vez que alguém lhe mandava fazer trabalhos pesados Elizabeth pedia para seu filho fazer.  
Apesar desse fato o relacionamento de Marguerite e Roxton estava indo de vento em polpa. Eles ainda não tinham relações, mas comparado ao que era antes. Estava uma maravilha.  
Nesse dia em especial Lady Roxton foi a ultima a acordar e por isso Marguerite não teve escapatória quando John disse que ela tinha que ir caçar com ele.  
O que ela não sabia, era que isso não era uma saída de caça. E sim um encontro romântico. Desde que a mãe de Roxton chegara eles não tinham conseguido um tempo a sós. Marguerite adorava a sogra. Para ela Lady Roxton era uma mãe.  
Eles já estavam chegando a gruta onde Roxton tinha montado um piquenique, e Marguerite nem tinha notado até o momento de Roxton pedir para ela entrar na gruta e avistar o piquenique.

Ela se surpreendeu, nunca tinha imaginado o Roxton fazendo surpresas românticas. Ele realmente tinha se superado agora. Ela de se impressionar o trabalho que ele tinha feito. Na cesta de piquenique, só havia coisas que ela gostava. E a gruta ara linda. A água cintilava graças a uma pequena brecha onde o sol entrava e iluminava tudo. Ela nunca tinha estado num lugar tão lindo.  
_ E então o que você achou? Não gostou?_ Roxton já começava a ficar nervosos em relação ao silencio dela.  
_ Como eu não ia gostar Roxton? Esse lugar é magnífico._ disse ela o abraçando.  
_ Que bom que você gostou.  
Eles passaram o resto da tarde ali conversando, brincando e namorando.  
Enquanto isso na casa da arvore...  
Todos sabiam do encontro que Roxton havia bolado pra ela e para Marguerite. E não estavam nem um pouco preocupados pelo dois estarem demorando.  
_ O Roxton e a Marguerite não deviam fazer essas coisas depois do casamento?  
_ Mallone deixa de ser enxerido. Eles estão muito felizes em estarem juntos. Até parece que você esta com inveja dos dois!  
_ Eu com inveja? Você acha que eu to afim da Marguerite?  
_ Não é isso o que a Verônica quis dizer! Deixa eu te explicar melhor. Ela acha que você fica falando essas coisas porque você também gostaria de estar com alguém. E eu concordo com ela. Diga-me, você está interessado em alguém? _ Nem preciso dizer quem fez foi Elizabeth, pois os outros moradores da casa já sabem a resposta.  
_ Eu interessado em alguém? Não, não. Que isso._ Mallone estava todo nervoso._ Bom eu vou para o meu quarto descansar um pouco.  
_ Eu perdi alguma coisa? _ Elizabeth não tinha entendido a atitude do Mallone.  
_ Sim. Deixe eu te contar o que houve. Mallone se apaixonou por uma moça que morava nas terras de baixo. Sendo que ela morreu. Entende? Acho que ele sente falta dela. Eu vou ver o almoço.  
Mal sabia Verônica que era por ela que o coração de Mallone batia.

_ Verônica me pareceu um pouco triste me contando essa historia. Ela e essa moça que morreu eram muito amigas?  
_ Não é isso e que Verônica gosta de Mallone. Sendo que ela ainda não percebeu que ele também gosta dela.  
No meio da floresta...  
Marguerite e Roxton já estavam voltando para casa da arvore quando ouviram um grito.  
_ Bem que eu achei que este dia estava calmo demais. Lá vamos nós outra vez.  
Roxton corria na frente de Marguerite, e esta estava ao seu encalço. Quando chegaram ao local de origem dos gritos, encontraram um senhor de idade quase sendo devorado por raptors. Roxton saiu atirando matando todos.  
_ Muito obrigada por salvarem a minha vida.  
_ O senhor esta bem?  
_ Oh sim, minha jovem estou sim. Bom será que posso dar lhes uma recompensa por salvarem a minha vida? _ os olhos de Marguerite brilharam quando ela ouviu essa frase, mas sua alegria logo foi cortada por uma voz bem familiar...  
_ Muito obrigado. Mas não é preciso.  
_ Mas eu faço questão._ e dizendo isso pôs a mão nos olhos de nossos aventureiros.  
Roxton ficou atordoado quando abriu os olhos viu que Marguerite estava como ele. Mas havia algo de errado...

Eles estavam no quarto principal de mansão de Roxton que ficava em Londres.  
_ Mas como viemos para aqui?  
_ Para aqui onde Roxton?  
_ Na minha mansão, QUE FICA EM LONDRES?  
_ Se estamos em sua casa me reponde quem são aquelas duas pessoas dormindo naquela cama?  
Os dois se aproximaram com muito cuidado da cama. As suas pessoas que estavam nelas estavam com todo o corpo debaixo dos lençóis. E havia roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto. Quando Roxton e Marguerite iam puxar os lençóis para ver quem eram as mãos dois dos atravessaram os lençóis e nada aconteceu.  
_ Roxton o que está acontecendo aqui? Será que aquele homem nos transformou e fantasmas?  
_ Não sei Marguerite.  
Ao disser isso uma das pessoas, que estavam dormindo pareceu estar acordando. Eles mal acreditaram no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando. Era um homem. Ou melhor, era o Roxton, só que mais velho e totalmente nu. Marguerite ficou completamente constrangida. Roxton era seu namorado, tudo bem. Mas eles ainda não tinham feito aquilo. E nossa como o Roxton era bem dotado.  
O Roxton mais velho, um pouco mais velho, com aparentemente 40 aninhos, se virou para o lado e abraçou a outra pessoa. Um medo gigantesco surgiu em Marguerite. Será que era ela? E senão fosse onde ela estaria? E se fosse ela? Marguerite parou de se questionar ao perceber que a pessoa ao lado de Roxton estava acordando, ela se virou para poder abraçá-lo e logo ficaram visíveis os cachos de Marguerite.  
_ Bom dia meu amor. Dormiu bem?  
_ Impossível não dormir estando ao seu lado_ e dizendo isso ela o beijou.

O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, mais apaixonado, cheio de segundas intenções até que a versão mais velha de Marguerite o interrompeu.  
_ Que tal você guardar essa energia para mais tarde? Hoje eu tenho que chegar cedo ao museu.  
_ Isso é muita maldade sua, mas esta bem. O que tem de tão importante chegando ao museu que esta te fazendo acorda cedo e de bom humor.  
_ Uma nova múmia que vale milhões. E lembra-se que foi você que me acordou!  
_ Nossa um múmia te deixa de bom humor assim?  
_ Não seu bobo. Você me deixa de bom humor_ e dizendo isso ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro.  
O queijo do Roxton mais novo caiu ao ver Marguerite, mesmo sendo a mais velha, totalmente nua em sua frente. Marguerite ao perceber sua reação começou a dar inúmeros patas em seu braço.  
_ Ei é melhor eu ver você nua e reagir assim do que ver outra mulher e reagir da mesma forma.  
_ É, mas eu não te vi nu e você me viu.  
Eles começaram a discutir e nem perceberam quando a versão mais velha de Marguerite saiu do banheiro. Bom pelo menos dessa vez ela estava vestida. Ops, falei cedo de mais, a versão mais velha de Marguerite podia até esta vestida, mas a de Roxton não.  
_ Pronto agora estamos quites. Você acabou de ver nu.  
Marguerite ficou extremamente irritada com Roxton, e ao mesmo tempo muito feliz por telo visto como veio ao mundo.  
Assim que a versão mais velha de Roxton saiu do banheiro eles escutam uma leve batida na porta. Lord Roxton (Roxton velho) a abriu e atrás dela estavam duas crianças, um menino que aparentava ter cinco anos e uma menina de dois. As duas crianças entraram correndo e pularam no colo de Roxton.

_ Guten Morgen Papa (Bom dia papai em alemão) _ disse o menino que parecia uma miniatura de Roxton a não ser pelos olhos que eram idênticos ao de Marguerite.  
_ Godmorgen far (Bom dia papai em dinamarquês) _ agora tinha sido a vez da pequenina que era idêntica a Marguerite e não tinha nenhum traço de John em sua aparência.  
_ Eles me disseram bom dia ou?_ perguntou a versão mais velha de Roxton com uma cara de que realmente estava em dúvida.  
_ Sim._ disse Marguerite rindo da cara do marido.  
_ Sabe meu amor nem todas as pessoas conseguem falar todas as línguas que existem ou já existiram. E isso acaba atrapalhando um pouco pessoas que como eu só conheço dois idiomas e tem uma mulher e duas crianças, uma de cinco e a outra de três, que conseguem.  
_ Ora Roxton, deixe de besteiras. E vocês dois aí, só falam com papai?  
As duas crianças saíram correndo em direção a Marguerite, mas a pequena chegou primeiro e abraçou. Marguerite abraço também o filho.  
_ Bom eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou morta de fome.  
E dizendo isso os quatro seguiram para tomar café. Seguidos pelas versões atuais deles (ou seria original? Ah tanto faz o importante é que todos desceram.). Quando chegaram lá em baixo avistaram uma mesa bem grada e farta.  
A versão mais velha de Roxton sentou na ponta da mesa Marguerite no seu lado direito e o pequeno n seu lado esquerdo. A pequenina sentou no colo de seu pai.

_ E então Dana ("A mãe celeste, que dança na espiral das serpentes das estrelas, é a fonte de onde nasceu aquele povo antigo, que trouxe o druidismo a terra da esmeralda, seu nome Dana, significa bailarina brilhante" Cathbad. Também conhecida como Danu, é a maior bruxa da mitologia celta. Seu nome "Dan" significa conhecimento, tendo sido preservada na mitologia galesa como a bruxa Don, enquanto que outras fontes equipararam-na à bruxa Anu. Na Ibéria, a divindade suprema do panteão celta é considerada a senhora da luz e do fogo. Era ela que garantia a segurança material, a proteção e a justiça. Dana ou Danu também é conhecida por outros nomes: Almha, Becuma, Birog, ou Buan-ann, de acordo com o lugar de seu culto.) (Vocês entenderam a escolhas do nome mais tarde) o que você ai querer de café da manhã._ perguntou Roxton a sua filha.  
_ Quero chá com brioche papai.  
_ Pelo menos o gosto ela puxou de mim._ disse John que não era o John mais velho.  
_ Será que aqui ninguém bebe café além de mim?_ Perguntou a Marguerite que ainda não tinha dois filhos.  
Mas essa pergunta logo foi respondia. Pois a pequena miniatura de John pagou o bule de café e logo se serviu.  
_ Mag você não acha que o John (nesse caso é o filho do Roxton, que também é Roxton. Aiii que confusão!) é muito novo pra tomar café?_ (John + v)  
_ Não existe idade para tomar café meu amor.  
Roxton + n estava pensativo. Porque será que ele dera ao seu filho seu nome se ele prometera a ele mesmo após a morte de seu irmão que daria o nome de Willian ao seu filho. O que será que deve ter acontecido para ele não cumprir com a promessa? Será que foi a Marguerite que não quis aceitar? Não, isso não ela saberia como isso seria importante para ele. Mas então o que acontecera? Ele logo foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela chegada de uma pessoa que ele conhece desde quando era muito pequeno. Seu mordomo aparecerá.

_ Desculpe interromper, mas a senhora Helena deseja falar com a mi Lady.  
_ Até mais para os que ficam. Amo vocês! E não se preocupa meu amor vou ir conversando com ela a caminho do museu.  
Marguerite + v saiu e foi andando em direção ao salão seguida de perto pela Marguerite + n. Quando ambas chegaram eles viram a mãe de Marguerite que logo deu um grande abraço na filha. Marguerite + n começou a chorar. Foi então que essa imagem desapareceu e ela e Roxton estavam mais uma vez no meio da floresta.  
_ O que aconteceu? Porque não estamos mais em Londres? E o que foi aquilo que vimos.  
_ Eu não sei. Ei o que está escrito ali?  
Eles se aproximaram de uma arvore onde encontraram a seguinte mensagem:  
"Para os meus salvadores uma pequena amostra do futuro."  
Eles voltaram para casa da arvore e não comentaram do corrido com ninguém. Mais tarde depois do jantar todos estavam reunidos na sala menos Marguerite que estava na varanda. Ao perceber isso Roxton foi ao seu encontro.  
_ Pensando sobre o que vimos?  
_ Sim. Será que aquilo realmente vai ser acontecer?  
_ Não sei. Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para que aconteça_ e dizendo isso ele a abraçou.


	6. Chapter 6

Recado as minhas leitoras... Como fiquei bastante tempo sem postar estou dando um poste duplo!

Cap. 6  
Roxton estava dormindo em seu quarto. Ele estava tendo um sonho muito bom. Bom mesmo! Nele ele estava em seu quarto em Londres com Marguerite, fazendo amor. Ele estava adorando o sonho. Nele ele tocava no corpo de sua amada. Ele a beijava. Ouvia seus gemidos. Gemidos esse que o deixava mais louco de paixão ainda. Tudo estava perfeito até ele escutar uma voz o chamando.  
_ Roxton meu filho acorda.  
_ Hã mãe o que você esta fazendo aqui? Cadê a Marguerite?  
_ Ora a Marguerite esta no quarto dela dormindo e nem pense em ir acordá-la.  
_ Então tudo não passou de um sonho? Oh droga! Mas mãe porque você veio me acordar?  
_ É que já está muito tarde pra você ficar aqui dormindo. Ande: acorde, se arrume e vai tomar café.  
Ele fez o que a sua mãe pediu, mas com muita má vontade. Ele queria poder voltar para o sonho e ter Marguerite em seus braços de novo.  
Em outro quarto na casa da arvore... Marguerite estava tendo o mesmo sonho. Mas como não tinha ninguém para acordá-la ela viu, mas que o Roxton. Ela os viu chegarem ao ponto máximo do amor e dormirem juntos, abraçados e protegidos um pelo outro. Então ela acordou. Mas bem diferente do que ela costuma acordar. Ela estava de bom humor! É isso mesmo minha gente! A Marguerite estava de bom humor!  
Ela logo se levantou e foi tomar café da manhã.  
_ Bom dia a todos!_ disse ela com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.  
_ Marguerite, você já acordou? E está de bom humor? Viu um passarinho verde foi?_ disse Mallone. Ele sempre adorou implicar com ela.  
_ Vê se não me enche o Mallone.  
_ Agora sim é a Marguerite que conhecemos.  
Todos na mesa começaram a rir inclusive a Marguerite. Marguerite teve seu café servido por Elizabeth. E logo todos já estavam se levantando para irem realizar suas tarefas. Foi quando Marguerite e Roxton pararam no do nada e ficaram como se só os seus corpos estivessem ali, mas sua mente em outro lugar. 

Mais uma vez Roxton e Marguerite se viram na grade mansão de Roxton em Londres dessa vez Marguerite estava discutindo com a pequena Dana, que dessa vez não era tão pequena assim. Ela deveria estar com uns treze anos agora.  
_ Se ela vier morar nessa casa, não me chame mais de filha está me ouvindo?_ disse dana em plenos pulmões.  
_ Ora Dana, você nem a conhece e já a está julgando e tenho certeza de que vocês serão grandes amigas. Dana esse seu ciúme não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Eu e seu pai já conversamos e tomamos nossa decisão, só estamos falando com você para informá-la e mais nada. Você vai ter que aceitar quer queira quer não._ Marguerite já tinha perdido a paciência com a menina.

Dana a ouvir isso saiu de casa batendo a porta. Todos sabiam o que isso queria dizer. Ela não ia se dar por vencida.  
Da mesma porta de onde Dana saiu surge John filho e pai (nesse caso o Roxton mais velho, Marguerite e Roxton mais novos estão apenas assistindo não participam da cena) Os dois com caras de quem não estavam entendendo nada.  
_ O que houve meu amor?_ perguntou Roxton se aproximando de sua esposa.  
_ Bom eu contei a ela e você já deve ter percebido como ela reagiu. E você John J. também vai agir da mesma forma?  
_ Poxa mãe até parece que você não me conhece. Eu achei sua idéia maravilhosa. E sobre a Dana não se preocupa eu vou conversar com ela._ e dizendo isso ele se retirou. 

Mais uma vez Roxton e Marguerite estavam na casa da arvore com todos os outros moradores os encarando.  
_Ei terra chamando vocês os dois. O que aconteceu vocês dois estão bem?_ perguntou Verônica.  
_ Oh sim estamos._ disse Marguerite, na mesma hora. Ela não queria dar muitas explicações_ E que eu me lembrei que tenho que ir caçar com o Roxton hoje.  
_ Minha queria não precisa. O Roxton pode muito bem ir caçar sozinho._ disse Elizabeth (Uma pequena explicaçãozinha: Não é que a mãe do Roxton não goste do filho. É que ela adora a nora e quer fazer de tudo para agradá-la. Ela quer dar os mimos que Marguerite não recebeu quando era mais nova. Além do mais ela quer ser como uma mãe para Marguerite enquanto essa não reencontra a sua.)

_ Não é que nos fizemos uma aposta. E como eu perdi tenho que ir com ele._ e dizendo isso puxou o braço do nosso caçador (e que braço) e desceu com ele para o elevador. Deixando todos os outros sem entenderem nada.  
_ Esses dois ehn?_ disse Mallone.  
_ Bom já que os dois já foram fazer suas tarefas você tem que ir comigo até a aldeia Zanga_ disse Verônica ao Ned.  
_ Então vamos, pois quero voltar cedo para poder dar uma lida em meus diários.  
E assim os dois foram só restando Elizabeth e Challenger na casa da arvore.  
_ Challenger você vai precisar de ajuda no laboratório?  
_ Não senhora Roxton.  
_ Então eu vou ir preparando o almoço.  
No meio da floresta...  
_ Roxton o que foi que você viu?  
_ Eu vi você e a Dana discutindo. Mas eu não esperava ainda poder ver esse tipo de coisas e hoje eu sonhei que..._  
_ Eu e você estávamos fazendo amor não é mesmo? Eu também tive esse sonho. Nossa será que isso vai durar para sempre?  
_ Tomara que sim, eu adorei sonho_ ele disse isso se aproximando sedutoramente dela.  
_ O que você quer dizer com isso?  
_ Eu quero dizer que nós já nos acertamos, mas ainda não te tive por inteiro.

_ Roxton será que eu posso te pedir um pouco mais de tempo? Eu te amo e confio em você totalmente. Mas essa entrega que você esta me pedindo é um pouco difícil para mim.  
_ Eu espero o tempo que for preciso. Pra ter você em meus braços Marguerite, não precisa se preocupa.  
Dizendo isso ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. 

Já no caminho para a aldeia Zanga...  
_ Verônica eu não agüento mais tenho que te dizer uma coisa.  
_ Então fala Ned.  
_ Verônica eu te amo. Me desculpa ter ido embora. Mas naquela época eu precisava. Você me fez conhecer um mundo totalmente novo. Me fez ter mais confiança em mim mesmo. Me fez ver que o que eu sentida pela Gladys não era amor, eu simplesmente gostava dela. Você é a única mulher que eu amei em toda a minha vida. Desculpa-me por demorar tanto tempo para dizer isso. Eu tive medo. Fui um covarde eu sei. E também sei que eu não deveria explodir e te dizer isso tudo do nada como eu estou fazendo agora, mas é que eu não agüentava mais. Nesses últimos meses eu vi o Roxton e Marguerite se entenderem e queria também poder ficar junto de você. Mas se você não me quiser vou entender.  
_ Bom Ned você realmente me pegou de surpresa. E eu só tenho uma coisa para dizer á você. Eu também te amo._ e dizendo isso se jogou nos braços do jornalista.

Na casa da arvore...  
Já estava quase anoitecendo e ninguém ainda havia retornado. Elizabeth já estava começando a ficar preocupada. Então resolveu ir até o laboratório de Challenger para poder falar com ele.  
_ Challenger eles estão demorando não acha?  
_ Isso é normal minha cara não se preocupe. Se eles não voltarem amanhã cedo estarão aqui.  
_ Então ta. Challenger se importa de ficar lá em cima me fazendo companhia? E também preciso sobre a sua opinião sobre um assunto.  
_ Pode falar.  
_ Bem é algo sobre a Marguerite. Em relação ao seu seqüestro.

_ O que tem o seqüestro da Marguerite?  
_ Bom o treinamento que eu estou dando a Marguerite é dividido em cinco etapas. Ela já passou pela primeira. Que foram os conhecimentos que qualquer sacerdotisa deve ter. Você conhecendo o gênio da Marguerite há mais tempo que eu, acha que ela esta preparada para enfrentar o próximo nível?  
_ Do que se trata o próximo nível?  
_ Bom ele pode ver toda a vida da sacerdotisa que ela vai substituir. O que me preocupa é como ela vai ficar depois de conhecer a vida da mãe. Vendo seu medo, seu sofrimento, alegria, as decisões que tomou. E quando souber quem será seu conselheiro.  
_ Bom acho que sim. A Marguerite deve ficar feliz em saber um pouco mais da mãe dela. Ela deve gostar de poder ver ao invés de escutar alguém contando. Ela deve sentir que também fez parte disso. O que eu não entendi é como a Marguerite vai saber quem é seu conselheiro vendo a vida de sua mãe.  
_ Bom é que a terceira fase do treinamento é ela ver a vida do conselheiro de sua substituta. Ou seja, ela vai ver, pois sua mãe viu.  
_ Oh sim. Agora entendo. Mas ainda sim acho que seria bom para ela. Agora será que eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_ É claro Challenger.  
_ O que a Marguerite vai realizar na quarta e quinta fase?  
_ Bom na quarta ela vai se ver em suas outras vidas. E na quinta ela terá que realizar uma prova que dirá se ela realmente está pronta.  
_ Hum e quando você pretende passar para a segunda fase?  
_ Assim quando aqueles dois chegarem.  
Após dizer isso, não passou uns cinco minutos e Marguerite e Roxton chegaram.  
_ Eu já estava preocupa ficando com vocês. Andem tomem um banho e vamos jantar. Pelo visto Verônica e Mallone vão dormir fora hoje.  
Logo Roxton e Marguerite tinham tomado o seu banho e estavam jantando. O jantar foi rápido eles jantarão e o Roxton ficou para lavar a louça.  
_ Marguerite amanhã você e o Roxton tem algo de importante para fazer?_ pergunto Elizabeth.  
_ Não por quê?  
_ É sobre o seu treinamento. Amanhã conversamos.  
Todos foram se deitar e tiveram uma noite tranqüila de sono.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

O dia amanheceu no platô extremamente quente. Mallone e Verônica já estavam se preparando para voltar para a casa da arvore. Nenhum deles conseguia acreditar que finalmente tinha se entendido. Que agora eles realmente estavam juntos. Verônica estava louca para contar as novidades a Marguerite. Mesmo essa ainda não ter dito que também tinha se acertado com o Roxton. Fato que estava na cara de ambos. E a principal prova era que eles não vivam brigando como antes.  
Já na casada arvore todos também já tinha acordado. Incluindo a Marguerite que não conseguia dormir por causa do calor. Nesse exato momento eles estavam terminando de lavar a louça do café da manhã.  
_ Marguerite e Roxton vamos para a sala quero falar com vocês.  
_ Bom eu vou deixá-los á sóis tenho muita coisa para fazer no meu laboratório_ disse Challenger já saindo da sala.  
_ O que você quer falar com a gente mamãe?  
_ Bom como eu disse ontem é sobre o treinamento da Marguerite.  
_ O que tem o meu treinamento?  
_ Bom agora você vai passar por uma nova fase. Nessa faze você vai ver a vida toda de sua mãe. Vai saber de tudo o que ela sabe e talvez com os fatos que você vai ver possa finalmente descobrir quem a seqüestrou. Quando você superar essa fase passara para outra.  
_ Bom eu entendi muito bem e estou pronta, mas porque o Roxton está aqui?

_ Bom ele vai ver as lembranças de sua mãe junto com você. E você entenderá o porquê mais tarde. Agora você deve ter percebido que se todas as pessoas antes de você fizeram isso, você verá a vida de todas as sacerdotisas. O que levaria uma eternidade. Então apenas os fatos importantes serão mostrados. E quando isso acabar você terá a sabedoria de todas elas dentro de você. Podemos começar?  
_ É claro. Mas Roxton se você não quiser fazer isso. Não precisa.  
_ Se isso é importante pra você é lógico que eu vou fazer_ e dizendo isso ela pegou na mão da herdeira.  
_ Já que está tudo certo eu quero que vocês dois bebam isso daqui.  
Elizabeth pegou duas xícara s e entregou aos dois que na mesma hora beberam...

Assim que eles beberam os dois avistaram uma pequena menina brincando com uma mulher extremamente linda. Os dois perceberam na hora que se tratara da mãe de Marguerite e de sua avó. A semelhança entre a menina e a mulher era estrema. A menina era sua pequena miniatura.  
_ Mamãe, porque nós vamos tento que ir a Londres?  
_ Ora nós vivemos aqui no platô e fora dele para sabermos se alguém vem procurá-lo quais são as intenções dessas pessoas, etc.  
Depois a imagem se modificou a Helena (mãe da Marguerite) e Pandora (avó de Marguerite) estava jantando em uma enorme mesa. Nessa Pandora estava numa das pontas no seu lado direito estava Richard (marido de Pandora, avô da Marguerite) e no lado esquerdo a pequena Helena. Na outra ponta da mesa estavam Viviane (a protetora mãe de Abigail, ou seja, a avó da verônica) Todos jantavam paz.  
Uns minutos se passam e um avatar entra no salão. Trazendo com sigo a avó de Roxton e sua mãe.

_ É tão bom vê-la aqui conosco._ disse Pandora  
_ Eu já não estava agüentando mais Londres. E aqui sei que realmente estou entre amigos. Nossa como a Helena cresceu quando eu há vi ela era apenas um bebe e agora já está uma mocinha.  
_ Posso dizer a mesma coisa de Elizabeth. Vamos sentem-se e se sirvam.  
A imagem mais uma vez mudaram agora eles viam Elizabeth e Helena conversando. Helena chorava muito. Algo de grave deveria estar acontecendo.  
_ Não fique assim. Eu sei como dói perder um pai. Mas você tem que ser forte. Sua mãe precisa de você como nunca precisou antes._ Elizabeth tentava confortar Helena.  
Mas uma vez a imagem mudou. Sendo que a cena era a mesma. Elizabeth consolando Helena.  
_ Eu estou sozinha! Não tenho mais ninguém. Primeiro o meu pai e agora a minha mãe? Por quê?_ Helena estava arrasada.  
_ Você não esta sozinha. Você tem a mim. Você sempre poderá contar comigo para o que for.  
A imagem sumiu. Agora eles viam Helena com aparentemente dezesseis anos. Ela estavam sonhando com algo. Um rapaz com roupas de outra época.  
_ Você disse que sempre estaria comigo. Disse que voltaria que não me deixaria só. E então cadê você?  
_ Eu estou aqui. Eu vou te encontrar, juro. Só não sei como. Mas não esqueça que eu te amo.

E após dizer isso ela acordou assustada. Não era a primeira vez que ela tinha esse sonho e ela sentia que realmente tinha que ir atrás dele. Era como se a vida dela não tivesse sentido se não o achasse.  
Depois de acordar dessa maneira ela resolveu se levantar. Arrumou-se e desceu e a primeira pessoa que ela viu era exatamente quem ela queria encontrar.  
_ Preciso falar com você agora._ Helena foi direto ao assunto.  
_ Bom dia pra você também. O que você quer.  
_ Quero que convença a sua mãe a me deixar fazer a regressão de vidas passadas.  
_ Ei você nem passou pela terceira fase e já quer chegar à quinta? A única coisa que eu posso fazer por você é pedir para ela antecipar a terceira e tentar fazer a quarta o mais rápido possível. Mas por que isso? Você ainda tem 16 anos. Só vai poder assumir o trono com 18. Então porque tanta presa.  
_ Por que eu acho que eu estou em divida com alguém das minhas outras vidas e isso me está atormentando. Mas mesmo assim eu te agradeço passo pela terceira e falo com ela que já quero a quarta. Será que ela dá tudo no mesmo dia?  
_ Não. Mas agora eu tenho que dar a mamadeira para o John.  
_ Não deixa que eu do. Você sabe que eu o adoro. Ele é tão fofinho.  
Helena entrou no quarto de bebe e pegou o pequeno John do berço para poder lhe dar a mamadeira.  
_ Ás vezes você parece mais mãe dele do que eu._ disse Elizabeth ao ver como o pequenino ficava calmo no colo de sua tia.

_ A que isso ele só que é a titia o deixa fazer coisa errada, mas a mamãe não.  
As duas começaram a rir e depois deixaram o quarto. Elizabeth foi atrás de sua mãe para ver se conseguia ajudar Helena. E para a sua surpresa não é que sua mãe concordou?  
Elas já tinham preparado tudo. Agora era só Helena tomar o chá e veria toda a vida do conselheira ou conselheiro de sua sucessora. E assim ela fez tomou o chá de uma vez e logo em seguida entrou em transe.  
Helena via duas crianças brincando uma de cinco e a outra de dez. O menino de dez ia atrás  
da pequenina de cinco vendo sempre se ela estava segura. Ele era seu o pequeno protetor da  
pequenina. Eles paravam em frente ao lago. E finalmente Helena pode ver o rosto da  
pequenina com clareza. A menina era linda sem sombra de dúvidas. Tinha um rosto delicado, a pele bem branquinha que entrava em contraste com seus cabelos castanhos escuros. E olhos eram lindíssimos. Mas os olhos dessa menina eram extremamente familiares para Helena. Aqueles olhos eram idênticos aos de sua mãe e aos dela. Essa linda menina só podia ser uma pessoa. Sua filha. A pequena Marguerite. Ela tinha escolhido esse nome quando tinha apenas cinco anos para homenagear suas flores preferidas. As margaridas. Marguerite se virou para o garoto com um sorriso sapeca no rosto e pulou dentro da água.  
_ Marguerite sai daí! Você vai pegar um resfriado.  
_ Ah John deixa de ser estraga prazeres. Água está um delicia vem e entra também!  
_ Não. Prefiro ficar-te vigiando para que nada de mal te aconteça.  
_ Se é assim que você quer meu cavaleiro de amadura prateada.

Ela começou a tacar água nele. Brincando e rindo a dessa.  
A imagem desapareceu e logo surgiu outra. A imagem de um baile. Lá nos víamos o Roxton com 25 anos. Ele olhava para todos os lados como se estivesse procurando alguém e ao seu lado tinha Willian que ria da cara do irmão. Foi quando ele parou de rir ao ver uma linda moça entrar no salão. Mas antes que esse pudesse ir falar com ela, Roxton a chamou para dançar.  
_ Que saudades de você.  
_ Ora Roxton eu só fiquei fora por um ano.  
_ Mas esse um ano foi uma eternidade pra mim Marguerite.  
_ Sei você fala como.._ ela ficou vermelha e preferiu não continuar.  
_ Eu falo como se o que Marguerite?  
_ Nada de mais John. E as novidades quais são?  
Mas uma vez a imagem sumiu e no lugar dela surgiu uma nem um pouco agradável. John e Willian estavam brigam. E eu não estou falando de uma discussãozinha, e sim dois caindo nos socos.

_ Parem agora meninos! Vocês são irmãos não devem brigar!_ Elizabeth não sabia mais o que dizer para separar os dois.  
_JÁ CHEGA!_ gritou Lord Roxton (nesse caso o pai do John)  
Na mesma hora os dois pararam. E se recompuseram.  
_ Eu posso saber por que motivos os meus filhos estão brigando que nem dois brutamontes?  
_ Ora papai o John não gostou de algo que eu lhe disse e me agrediu.  
_ E eu poso saber o que você disse para o John?  
_ Eu disse que se fosse ele, ia logo procurar um emprego. Já que nada dessa casa ficará para ele quando você morrer, e eu não estou disposto a sustentá-lo. Disse para ele dar o fora agora. Por que eu não o quero morando na casa que um dia será minha.  
_ Em primeiro lugar Willian, eu ainda não morri. E em segundo você vai herdar o titulo que é seu por direito mais as minhas propriedades e o meu dinheiro será divido igualmente entre vocês dois.  
_ Se é assim eu saio de casa. Não fico no mesmo teto que esse daí_ disse Willian se virando para subir as escadas.  
_ Não precisa se incomodar. Sou eu que saio.

E dizendo isso Roxton saiu pela porta. Ele estava bastante pensativo e resolveu sair andando pela cidade para ver se colocava a cabeça no lugar. Por que será que o seu irmão o estava tratando daquele jeito? Willian sempre teve tudo o que quis. O que ele ganharia humilhando John dessa maneira? John estava se sentido traído. Ele estava magoado. Então resolveu ir atrás da única pessoa que o faria se sentir melhor.  
_ John o que você esta fazendo aqui há essa hora?  
_ Marguerite eu posso conversar com você?  
_ John já é tarde e os meus pais estão viajando. O que será que as pessoas vão dizer ao te ver entrando na minha casa a essa hora da noite e..._ Marguerite viu a cara de cachorro sem dono que o John estava fazendo e sabia que não podia dizer não._ A quer saber que se dane o que eles vão dizer. Entre.  
John entrou na grande mansão dos San Roman (gente eu sei que isso é latino, mais não me veio nenhum sobre nome anglo-saxônico.). E foi conduzido por Marguerite até a sala de estar.  
_ Você quer beber alguma coisa?_ perguntou Marguerite.  
_ Não eu apenas quero me abrir com você.  
Marguerite se sentou ao lado de Roxton e colocou a mão deste entre as suas.  
_ Você e Willian brigaram novamente?  
_ Sim. Mas dessa vez ele passou dos limites. Ele praticamente me expulsou de casa.  
_ Eu sinceramente não entendo essa atitudes de Willian. Você ele sempre foram tão amigos. E agora ele faz isso com você? Como você está se sentido.

_ Eu me sinto traído. Para mim é difícil acreditar que se trata do mesmo Willian que cresceu comigo e sempre foi meu amigo. Até parece que não é a mesma pessoa. E o pior de tudo. Hoje nós caímos nos tapas. Mamãe tentou nos separar, mas não conseguiu e ai meu pai teve que intervir. Sendo que quando ele perguntou o porquê estamos brigando. Willian mentiu e disse que eu é que tinha começado a briga e utilizou como justificativas coisas que me magoaram.  
_ Qual foi o motivo de Willian ter brigado com você?  
_ Ele disse que eu sempre roubava as coisas que eram dele por direito. Mas tinha uma em especial que eu não poderia roubar. Que era dele. Que eu não merecia o poder que essa coisa poderia me dar. E ai partiu para cima de mim.  
_ O que será que deu nele. Ele sempre teve tudo o que quis sempre foi mais paparicado que você. John tudo o que você tem você merece. Você lutou para conseguir isso. Você nunca roubaria algo de ninguém.  
_ Eu sei disso. Mais dói tanto que meu irmão pense isso de mim.  
Nessa hora John começou a chorar e Marguerite o abraçou.  
_ Você sempre faz com que eu me sinta melhor._  
Roxton levantou o rosto para poder olhar nos olhos de Marguerite. Ma ele não contava que seus rostos ficariam tão próximos um do outro. E ele acabou não resistindo e a beijou. Ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela desde criança. Mas nunca teve coragem de revelar o seu amor por ela. E para a sua surpresa ela estava correspondendo o beijo que eu a cada segundo se tornava mais feroz.

O beijo estava cheio de paixão e desejo. Roxton colocou Marguerite em seu colo. E esta começou a abrir sua camisa. Ele interrompeu o beijo e levantou.  
_ Por que você parou? O que houve?_ perguntou Marguerite ainda tentando recuperar o ar.  
_ Eu não posso te tratar como as outras. Eu não posso simplesmente te levar pra cama e depois fingir que isso não aconteceu. Eu te amo desde que me entendo por gente._ ele mal acreditara que finalmente havia dito isso á ela, mas se tinha tido coragem para isso ele teria que teria para a resposta que viria a seguir_ E você o que sente por mim?  
_ No começo eu achava que te amava como um irmão. Você sempre me protegeu e me mimou. Mas depois que eu viajei. Eu sentia tantas saudades suas. Era como se estivesse faltando uma parte de mim. Foi quando eu percebi que te amava como mulher e não como sua irmã. Quando estava prestes a voltar fiquei com um enorme medo de você está comprometido com alguém. E ai eu volto você está sozinho, porem continua me tratando com sua irmã. Por que você não me disse o que sentia antes?  
_ Pelo mesmo motivo que você. Medo. Mas agora isso não importa mais. Marguerite você aceita ser minha namorada?

_ Ora Roxton é claro que eu aceito.  
Ela se lançou para poder abraçá-lo. E depois essa imagem desapareceu sendo substituída pela imagem do casamento da Marguerite e do Roxton. E para a alegria de Helena quem era o padrinho era Willian, ou seja, ele e Roxton haviam feito as pazes. E logo em cima a imagem de Marguerite e Roxton em um quarto muito luxuoso. Eles ainda estavam com as roupas do casamento.  
_ Champanhe? _ perguntou o Roxton.  
_ Sim respondeu_ Marguerite um pouco nervosa.  
Roxton os serviu e brindou com ela. Ele posou a taça em cima da mesa e começou a tirar o smoking o que aumentou ainda mais o nervosismo de Marguerite. E John não pode deixar de perceber.  
_ Por que você está tão nervosa?  
_ Nervosa eu? Imagina. Eu estou ótima._ disse Marguerite tentando disfarçar. Mas não conseguia enganar ninguém. Principalmente o Roxton que a conhecia tão bem.  
_ Marguerite não tente me enganar. Por que você está assim?  
_ Bom hoje é a nossa noite de núpcias._ ela não conseguiu terminar. Era mito constrangedor para ela falar sobre isso.  
_ E?

_ Bom é que eu nunca estive com ninguém antes._ ela estava completamente vermelha.  
Roxton na mesma hora entendeu sobre o porquê Marguerite estar daquele jeito.  
_ Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Não tem motivos para você ficar assim.  
A confiança que ela tinha nele fez que com essas palavras ela conseguisse se acalmar. Roxton percebendo que o seu nervosismo passara a beijou. Esse beijo em poucos minutos se tornou extremamente envolvente, apaixonado, selvagem, cheio de segundas intenções. Roxton a pegou no colo sem interromper o beijo e a colocou na cama. E a imagem desapareceu.  
Helena saiu de seu transe e abraçou Elizabeth completamente emocionada. Ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido á amiga.  
Helena mal podia se conter de alegria. O pequeno Roxton. O bebe que ela amava como se fosse o seu filho seria conselheiro de Marguerite e não é só isso. Eles iriam se casar algum dia. Ela não podia querer genro melhor.  
Mas Helena não se esquecera do motivo pelo o qual ela pediu para que antecipassem sua terceira faze. E foi logo falar com falar com a mãe de Elizabeth para realizar a quarta fase o mais rápido possível. E para sua felicidade ela havia conseguido. Em uma semana ela estaria realizando a quarta fase.

Uma semana se passou e Helena finalmente descobriu que divida ela tinha e com quem ela tinha.  
Em uma de suas outras vidas ela e sua alma gêmea tiveram que se separa, pois ela morrerá com uma grave doença. Mas antes de morrer ela jurou que voltaria para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos. E foi isso o que ela vez. Ela viajou para o passado para reencontrar o seu grande amor.  
_ Oi Richard.  
_ Helena é você mesmo?  
E a imagem se foi...  
Agora sim. Voltamos finalmente para a casa da arvore.  
Quando Marguerite e Roxton saíram do transe já era noite e Verônica e Mallone já tinha regressado da aldeia Zanga e contado a novidade para todos, que ficaram muito felizes em saberem que eles finalmente estavam juntos!  
Marguerite se retirou da sala dizendo a todos que estava muito cansada. Mas Roxton sabia muito bem o que a perturbava. Mas preferiu falar com ela em outra ocasião onde os outros não suspeitassem. E com isso todos foram jantar com exceção de Marguerite que estava trancada no quarto desde que saíra do transe. Eles jantaram em clima de comemoração pelo começo de relação de Verônica e Mallone.  
_ E aí Roxton quando você e a Marguerite vão assumir que estão juntos?  
_ cada casal ao seu tempo meu caro jornalista. Peso licença a vocês, pois já vou me deitar._ e dizendo isso ele se retirou da mesa indo em direção a seu quarto.  
_ Acho que eu não deveria ter dito isso. Ele ficou chateado._ disse Mallone realmente triste por ter dito algo que fez com que o seu amigo se sentisse mal.  
_ Não foi algo que você disse Mallone. Tenho certeza que é algo que ele e a Marguerite viram nessa nova fase do treinamento dela. Ou vocês não perceberam que ela também estava estranha?

Enquanto é isso no corredor que leva para os quartos da casa da arvore...  
Roxton estava esperando para que todos se distraíssem para poder ir ao quarto da Marguerite. E quando isso aconteceu, ele não perdeu tempo e foi ao o local onde estava a sua amada. Nem sequer se deu ao luxo de bater na porta.  
_ Marguerite como você está?  
Marguerite estava de costa para a porta e nem o viu entrar. E acabou se assustando ao ouvir sua voz.  
_ Oh John eu nem ouvi você entrar._ ela estava chorando.  
_ Marguerite meu amor. Por que você esta chorando?_disse ele sentando na cama e a abraçando.  
_ Poxa John. Se eu não tivesse sido seqüestrada nós estaríamos casados e a essa altura já teríamos filho._ nessa hora ela chorou mais ainda.  
_ Marguerite esse destino pode ter sido roubado de nós, mas você e eu já vimos o nosso futuro. E será ele não é uma recompensa por tudo o que nós já passamos?  
_ É você tem razão_ disse ela se acalmando um pouco.  
_ Vamos mudar de assunto, ta meu amor?_ ela concordou com a cabeça._ Como você se sentiu sabendo um pouco mais de sua mãe.  
_ Oh John eu adorei. Eu nunca pensei que éramos tão parecidas. E que ela ia aceitar de tão bom grado o genro.  
_ HAUHAUHAUHAU. Eu sou o genro que toda a sogra quer ter.  
_Convencido.  
_ Como se você não gostasse?_ e dizendo isso deu aquele sorriso safado a beijou.  
O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso. As mãos de Roxton circulavam por todo o corpo de Marguerite. Os dois estavam ofegantes. Roxton direcionou seus beijos que ela finalmente estava pronta para se entregar ao Roxton? Ela e lembrou-se do que viu hoje. Roxton era pra ter sido o primeiro para o pescoço de Marguerite. Para que essa pudesse recuperar o fôlego. Marguerite mal conseguia pensar naquele momento. Será homem de sua vida. E se lembrando disso teve a certeza que estava pronta. Na verdade sempre esteve pronta. Ela só não sabia disso antes.


End file.
